1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a portable cooler, and in particular relates to a battery operated portable cooler which may be easily carried by a user and which functions to cool various food and beverage items contained therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals traveling to and from locations may find it desirable or even necessary to maintain a variety of food and beverage items at a low temperature while in transit. Additionally, while engaged in an outdoor activity such as picnicking, an individual will often need to have cold beverages or food available because certain beverages and foods taste better when cold, and additionally may need to keep food and beverage items cold in order to prevent said items from spoiling. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable cooler which is capable of maintaining foods and beverages at a low temperature so that they are more appetizing and also so that they do not spoil.
A variety of portable coolers have been devised to answer these needs. An interesting example is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,570 to Lustig, which appears to show a portable cooler for carrying temperature sensitive medications such as insulin, having a temperature-sensing element and a display, for monitoring and displaying, respectively, the internal temperature of an insulated container. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,582 to Hixson appears to show a portable cooler for cans of beverages, having an insulated container having an inclined channel which connects a filling means to a dispensing means, and further having a preferably non-thermoelectric cooling means such as a xe2x80x9ccold packxe2x80x9d filled with a chillable material positioned within the insulated container. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,822 to Leonovich, Jr. appears to show a portable cooler in combination with an audio system mounted in a recessed cavity on a wall of an insulated container.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereinafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable cooler which may be easily transported between locations, and which is not unduly large or heavy. Accordingly, the portable cooler described is small and lightweight, and may be easily transported between locations by the average adult.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable cooler having means for maintaining the interior of the portable cooler at a constant temperature. Accordingly, a user is able to set a temperature at which the cooling device is activated. When the interior temperature is higher than the set temperature, the cooling device is activated to cool the interior, and remains activated until the temperature lowers to the set temperature, thereby providing a portable cooler having means for maintaining the interior of the portable cooler at a constant temperature.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a portable cooler wherein the interior temperature of the portable cooler is readily determinable by a user. Accordingly, the portable cooler has a temperature display which selectively visually indicates the interior temperature of the portable cooler.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a portable cooler which is not unduly expensive. Accordingly, the materials from which the portable cooler is constructed are readily available, and its cost is not prohibitive.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent in the detailed description of the invention which follows.
The invention is a portable cooler for selectively maintaining a variety of food and beverage items at a low temperature, comprising a substantially rectangular insulated container and a cooling device for cooling the interior volume of the insulated container. The insulated container has a storage compartment, a lid, and at least one hinge which pivotally attaches the lid to the storage compartment. The cooling device has an associated air outlet vent for exhausting heat extracted from the interior volume of the insulated container during operation of the cooling device. The portable cooler has a display panel for enabling a user to control the operation of the cooling device, and has a battery compartment for selective containment therein of at least one battery for powering the cooling device.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.